nfsfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Need for Speed: Shift
Need cho Tốc độ : Shift ''' là khoản mục chính thứ 13 trong Need cho loạt Tốc độ công bố cho PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC, Di động Phones, và PlayStation Portable. Người ta nói để là một" hardcore đua mô phỏng" và khoản mục thực tế hơn trong nhu cầu cần có nhượng quyền thương mại tốc độ. Trò chơi được phát triển bởi Trường quay hơi điên, trông nom bằng Michael Mann nhà sản xuất hộp đen và phó chủ tịch cấp cao của EA Games Châu Âu Patrick Soderlund. Shift cũng đánh dấu sự trở về của trong tầm nhìn gạch ngang xe trong nhu cầu cần có loạt các tốc độ từ lần cuối cùng họ xuất hiện trong '' nhu cầu về tốc độ : Porsche Ném ''. Xe đua và xe hơi lịch sử được đưa vào trong trò chơi này, đáng chú ý Nissan Hình dáng 2000 GT - R ( C10 ) , xuất hiện lần đầu ở PlayStation Nhật Bản đặc biệt chỉ phóng thích ''Over Drivin' : Đài tưởng niệm Hình dáng '' . Gameplay Chế độ ''Career ' 200px|right|SHIFT của trách cứ hoan nghênh buồng lái tầm nhìn. Cầu thủ có nhiệm vụ lái M3 E92 Xe hơi BMW dọc hai vòng hướng Brands Hatch vào đầu tiêu đề. Danh hiệu sẽ đề nghị cấp khó khăn cho cầu thủ tùy vào việc thực hiện của họ trong cuộc đua Brands Hatch. Cầu thủ được phép thay đổi cấp khó khăn vào bất kỳ lúc nào trong nhu cầu về tốc độ : Ca. Mức làm nổi bật mình bằng lái hỗ trợ và vật lý. Mục tiêu của nhu cầu về tốc độ : Shift dành cho cầu thủ để mở khoá Chuyến du lịch 'NFS Thế giới ' sự kiện '' mặc dù cầu thủ phải thu thập từ 280 sao sự kiện khác trước khi họ được phép vào nó. Thu thập ngôi sao để cầu thủ cấp lên với cả hai Driver Kinh nghiệm và lái phong cách. '' Xe hơi cung cấp trong danh hiệu được phân phối thành 4 lớp ; Bậc 1, Bậc 2, Bậc 3 và Bậc 4. Bậc 1 tính năng xe hàng ngày, Bậc 2 tính năng thể thao xe, Bậc 3 tính năng cao việc thực hiện xe và Lớp 4 tính năng xe hơi siêu. Cầu thủ mua và điều chỉnh xe hơi của họ khi họ tiến bộ qua sự nghiệp. Cầu thủ mở khoá khen thưởng lớn, xe việc thực hiện cao, khó khăn hơn sự kiện và lớn cuộc đua tranh khi họ tiến bộ qua sự nghiệp. Quick Loại ' Quick Loại Kiểu xem trong nhu cầu về tốc độ : Shift giống như trong trước đây nhu cầu về tốc độ tít. Cầu thủ có thể chọn xe hơi, đường đi và sắp đặt một cách riêng lẻ. Bộ phận chỉ có sẵn nếu họ không khoá trong chế độ sự nghiệp. ' Chế độ ''Race ' * 'Car Trận chiến ' - Hai tài xế cạnh tranh với định rõ xe trong ba khác nhau cuộc đua sự kiện. * 'Driver Duel ' - Vận động viên chạy đua đụng độ với nhau trong xe do họ tự chọn. * ' Cuộc đua Trôi giạt ' - Vận động viên chạy đua đua tranh với nhau để xem người mà có thể kiếm được nhiều lượng nhất của điểm phong cách trong khi sự đẩy răng. * ' Cuộc đua Chịu đựng ' - Vận động viên chạy đua đua tranh với nhau dọc khoá học Mạch với nhiều vòng. * ' Cuộc đua Cú nốc - ao Vòng ' - vận động viên chạy đua cuối cùng để hoàn thành vòng của khoá học bị loại từ cuộc đua. * ' Cuộc đua Cú nốc - ao Time ' - vận động viên chạy đua trong nơi cuối cùng bị loại từ cuộc đua một lần thời gian hết hạn * ' Sự kiện Tấn công Time ' - cầu thủ phải phá kỷ lục vòng nhanh nhất trước vòng chung kết được khai báo. * 'Manufacturer Cuộc đua tranh ' - Hai vận động viên chạy đua đụng độ với nhau trong xe cùng. * ' Series ' - Vận động viên chạy đua đua tranh với nhau trong cuộc đua tranh cuộc đấu. * 'Circuit Loại ' - Vận động viên chạy đua đua tranh với nhau dọc khoá học Mạch. * ' S Thử Thời gian ' - cầu thủ phải hoàn thành khoảng cách xác lập của khoá học trong khoảng thời gian cụ thể. Tầm nhìn ''Cockpit ' Trò chơi có cách nhìn nội thất đáp lại đến G - lực tài xế của xe sẽ khó tránh khỏi. Customisation ' 200px|right|Works nâng cấp Porsche 911 GT2. Danh hiệu có một giống lớn hơn của giai điệu việc thực hiện hơn điều chỉnh hình ảnh. Tinh chỉnh toàn diện không kém gì trong nhu cầu về tốc độ : Bí mật 2. Danh hiệu đã đơn giản hóa quyền lựa chọn như lái khóa và bánh răng điều chỉnh cho người mới học và thiếu kinh nghiệm cầu thủ mô phỏng đua. Quyền lựa chọn này được liệt kê dưới ''Quick Giai điệu ''. Cầu thủ cũng có thể sử dụng Giai điệu 'Advanced ' quyền lựa chọn để đầy đủ cải tiến hiệu suất của chiếc ô tô. Thuộc loại này có thể một cách riêng lẻ định cỡ một số các bộ phận của xe như là các đình chỉ và vỏ áp suất. ' Nhu cầu về tốc độ : Shift cũng cho phép cầu thủ chuyển xe hơi ' bình thường ' của họ thành đầy đủ cuộc đua - spec xe với những chuyển đổi được coi là '''Works Nâng cấp '. Tác phẩm nâng cấp cải tiến đáng kể mỗi việc thực hiện số thống kê của xe và chỉ có thể được áp dụng một lần mỗi xe đầy đủ đã được nâng cấp. Danh sách Xe hơi Đường đi = Nội dung Tải xuống được 'Team Cuộc đua Gói ' Gói ''Team Cuộc đua ' được đưa vào như một phần của 1.02 miếng vá cho nhu cầu về tốc độ : Ca. Nó được tung ra vào ngày 1t tháng mười hai năm 2009 cho Xbox 360 và ngày 3rd tháng mười hai năm 2009 cho PlayStation 3 ở châu Âu với sau phóng thích ngày 10 tháng mười hai cho PlayStation 3 ở Bắc Mỹ. * 1967 Chevrolet Chiến hạm Đau nhói Ray * 1967 Shelby GT500 * 1969 Dodge Ngựa chiến / T * 1971 R Né Người thách đấu / T * 1998 Toyota Supra 'Ferrari Cuộc đua Loạt ' Gói Ferrari Cuộc đua Loạt dành riêng đã được thả cho Xbox 360 với giá của 800 Microsoft Points vào ngày 16 tháng hai năm 2010. Gói bao gồm 10 Ferrari xe và 46 Ferrari sự kiện sự nghiệp chỉ. * Ferrari 575 Superamerica * Ferrari Scuderia Con nhện 16 - M * Ferrari California * Ferrari 599 GTB * Ferrari F430 * Ferrari F430 Scuderia * Ferrari F430 GTC * Ferrari F430 Thách thức * Ferrari F50 GT * Ferrari FXX 'Exotic Cuộc đua Loạt ' Gói Sặc sỡ Cuộc đua Loạt được tung ra cho Xbox 360 với giá của 800 Microsoft Points và PlayStation 3 vào ngày 18 tháng ba năm 2010. The pack includes 7 cars, the Rivera race course and 50 Exotic Racing only career events. *Maserati GranTurismo S *BMW M1 Procar *Acura NSX *Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Stirling Moss *Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione *Gumpert Apollo *McLaren MP4-12C References *Joystiq Hands-On - Need for Speed: Shift *IGN: Need for Speed Shifts Into Gear (Interview with Development Team) *Gamesradar - Need for Speed SHIFT preview *Joystiq - Need for Speed SHIFT careening to release in September *Complete Car Roster *IGN: Need for Speed Shift Review